


20,5 драбблов по разным жанрам с фразой "Ты только представь"

by RkuHeko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Crossdressing, Crossover, Dark, Deathfic, Domestic Discipline, Fetish Clothing, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Out of Character, PWP, Rating: NC17, Rating: PG13, Ratings: PG, Slash, Smarm, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: Драбблы по разным жанрам с фразой "Ты только представь". Жанры, пейринги и рейтинги указаны в названии каждого драббла.





	1. 1. Тайком. Экшен (Отабек, Юра, PG)

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Iren. ^___^

— И тут она на него с битой, и так — р-раз! Мозги на стенку. Смеётся такая, психичка, пузырь из жвачки выдувает. А к ней уже бегут с пистолетами, кричат «Freeze», или чо там обычно копы в американских фильмах кричат?

— Ага, — невпопад говорит Отабек и кивает.

Юра продолжает с горящими глазами:

— В общем, берут её на мушку. И тут из-за угла вылетает кадиллак, чёрный. На тротуар, шины визжат. Встал, закрыл Харли собой. За рулём Джокер, он за ней приехал. Окна у кадиллака опускаются, оттуда начинают стрелять по копам из автоматов. Кровища, все падают. Музыка такая, всё красиво, и Бэтмен опять не успел.

Отабек хмыкает.

— В общем, классное кино. Я б ещё сходил.

Юре нравится Марго Робби. И Скарлетт Йоханссон «в том фильме, в котором она играла робота, по стенам голая бегала». И даже Милла Йовович «после «Обители Зла» посмотрел даже «Пятый элемент», ты только представь, старьё какое, но она там классная, дерётся круто с этими инопланетянами».

Отабек сползает по скамейке вниз и прикрывает глаза. Юра, пару секунд посидев, делает то же самое. А ещё кладёт голову ему на плечо, светлыми спутанными волосами — за воротник его кожанки. Отабек вздыхает, чуть наклоняясь. Юра не видит. И хорошо.

— Я бы тоже сходил, — говорит Отабек, потому что нужно же что-то сказать. — Только с тобой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этой сцены в «Отряде Самоубийц» вы не найдёте. Она была придумана мною от балды.


	2. 2. Сайонара. Ангст (дарк!Виктор, Юри, PG-13)

Виктор был обескуражен. Виктор не понимал. Это даже, мать его, было не смешно. Им, чемпионом, пренебрегли. Его бросили. Будто использованную тряпку, — возникла едкая мысль. Она поднялась в нём, как изжога, эта ядовитая мысль, и от неё было никак не избавиться.

Проклятый японец. Кацуки Юри. Пьяный. Горячий. Сквозь пальцы тёк, под кожу вошёл, в венах вскипел, будто наркотик. Как они с ним отплясывали на банкете. «Будь моим тренером», ха. Виктор пригласил его к себе в номер, и они играли в тренера до самого рассвета. Потом Виктор ушёл в душ. Вернулся. И понял, что остался один. Кацуки не было. Бросил. Потешился и сбежал. Даже не попрощался.

Это как-то больно. Не то чтобы обычно Виктор поступал со своими любовниками как-то иначе. Но то был он. А чтобы вот так же, с ним? Ты только представь. Нет, никогда.

Проклятый Кацуки. Никто и ничто по сравнению с ним. Но запал в душу. Или что там у Виктора вместо души. Наверняка что-то всё-таки было. Раз болело и не успокаивалось.

Или это просто самолюбие? Уязвлённое. Его, чемпиона, поимели, развели на разовый секс, а дальше — сайонара. Сволочь японская. А как стелился, как орал под ним, бился.

Виктору приходится вспоминать, что нужно дышать. Было — и прошло. Всё. К тому же в эту игру можно вдвоём играть. «Фото на память?» — вот что он ему скажет при следующей встрече. И широко улыбнётся. Чтобы Кацуки знал, что Виктор вообще его не помнит. Что он для него ничего не значит.


	3. 3. Воспоминания. Deathfic (Виктор, Юри, PG)

— Виктор, мне так жаль, — прошептал Юри. Его ресницы слиплись от слёз. Глаза покраснели. Очки Юри снял, потому что постоянно утирал лицо рукавом пальто.

— Он был уже старым, — ответил Виктор, — пожил своё. У него была хорошая, долгая жизнь.

— За ним не уследили…

— Ничего, — Виктор вздохнул. Юри убивался по Маккачину сильнее, чем он сам. — Когда-нибудь это должно было случиться. Ему уже восемнадцать стукнуло. Ты только представь, сколько это лет в пересчёте на человеческий возраст?

Юри хлюпнул носом.

— Много?

Виктор кивнул. Потом, не сдержав улыбки, сказал:

— Я вот таким его помню, — он показал руками что-то маленькое, величиной с котёнка. В горле внезапно запершило. Виктор замолчал и сглотнул.


	4. 4. Талисман. Кроссовер (Яков Фельцман и команда. Кроссовер с "Космоолухами" О.Громыко, PG)

При комплексной проверке выяснилось, что ИИ «Космического Эроса» окончательно слетел с катушек. Мила, щеголяющая по случаю всеобщего внимания в купальнике, который состоял из верёвочек и трёх лоскутков, вывела на экран список живых существ, приписанных к борту. В нём значились:

Яков Фельцман, капитан, человек.  
Лилия Барановская, врач, человек.  
Юри Кацуки, медбрат, человек.  
Виктор Никифоров, навигатор, киборг модели Bond-2000.  
Юрий Плисецкий, пилот, человек.  
Отабек Алтын, механик, человек.  
МТ, 1 шт.

Насколько Яков помнил, ещё вчера его команда состояла из шести душ. И никакие МТ, тем более, 1 шт. в ней не значились.

— Лиля, ты только погляди, чего творит. Вот бы ей твоих уколов прописать, — почесав лысину, Яков грозно махнул фуражкой на голографическую Милу. Та надула губки. Врача Барановскую она побаивалась.

— И ничего я не творю, капитан Фельцман. Все члены экипажа представлены согласно штатному расписанию.

— Ну а как эта «одна штука» попала в экипаж? Может, это оборудование? Проверь там всё ещё раз, Мила! Может, замкнуло где? Может, Плисецкий в тебя вирусов из Инфранета накачал?

— А чо сразу Плисецкий? — подал голос Юрка.

— Нам же скоро на орбиту заходить! Эстарийцы такие дотошные бюрократы, пока все списки не проверят, не успокоятся. А у нас, согласно штатному расписанию, одного члена команды не хватает!

— Давайте, я оформлю акт смерти? — предложила Барановская. Она стояла в рубке в белом халате, такая высокая и тощая, будто сама только-только отставила тяжеленную косу в сторону.

— Тогда эстарийцы потребуют предъявить тело. И что мы им покажем? У нас на борту только груз тушёнки для Второй Аграрной.

— А давайте скажем, будто мы его съели, — ляпнул Плисецкий и тут же сам заржал своей шутке.

Позади упало что-то тяжёлое и металлическое. Яков обернулся. Отабек, вызванный по случаю непредвиденных обстоятельств из своего машинного отделения в пультогостиную, наклонился и поднял с пола гаечный ключ.

— Осторожнее, — проворчал Яков.

Отабек не ответил, а только слегка кивнул. Жалко, что он не мог разобрать и собрать Милу так же легко, как разбирал и собирал двигатели «К.Э.». Механик от бога, не иначе. Яков получил его «в нагрузку» от старого друга, когда покупал корабль на военной базе. Кажется, мультипаспорта у Отабека не было. Ну, на такие мелочи Якову было начхать. Держали же они на борту настоящего сорванного киборга! И ничего. Правда, последнее время киборг начал козлить, и это тоже бесило неимоверно. Яков почувствовал приступ гастритной колики и подумал, что ему надо попросить у Лилии какую-нибудь таблетку. Потом.

— Тоже мне, выдумали. Я тебя самого съем, Плисецкий! Без соли! — огрызнулся Яков. — Ну? Думаем, команда, думаем. Через час нам предъявлять заполненную декларацию на таможне.

— В принципе… — робко проговорил Юри, поправляя на носу очки, — эстарийцам могут быть неизвестны земные обычаи. И мы могли бы сослаться на принадлежность к секте каннибалов, которые…

— Гыг, ну а чо я говорил? — Плисецкий опять заржал.

Совсем не таким был Юрка, когда пришёл к нему наниматься пилотом. «Дядя Яша, возьмите, пожалуйста, полетать. Я в академии на пятёрки учился, дядя Яша, вот красный диплом, смотрите. Да не хочу я городские аэробусы водить, я в космос хочу, дядь Яша, ну…»

Яков нахлобучил фуражку и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Совсем охренели.

Словно поддакивая ему, Маккачин, сидевший у его ног, звонко тявкнул и заколотил хвостом по обшивке. Мол, да, охренели. Но ты только представь, как это весело. Ты же как раз поэтому не стал сидеть на пенсии, а купил подержанный грузовик и отправился в космос. За приключениями. Приключения не заставили себя долго ждать. Яков тяжело вздохнул. Кажется, только одна псина его понимала.

Виктор появился у них на «К.Э.» последним, уже перед самым вылетом. Лохматого пуделя по кличке Маккачин привёл с собой. Обаял всех шутками и улыбками, и даже Лилии умудрился понравиться. Дело своё знал, с Милой обращался, как с давней подружкой, и та ему отвечала тем же. Конечно, два ИИ обязательно найдут общий язык, — язвительно подумал Яков. А ведь, когда при сканировании выяснилось, что на борту находится киборг, Яков первым делом подумал на Отабека. Не учёл, насколько в DEX-компани виртуозно пишут программы имитации личности. Виктор подружился с робким Юри, Маккачин стал всеобщим любимцем команды, как к навигатору, к Никифорову претензий не было…

Это потом уже выяснилось, что Виктор скрывался от своего прежнего хозяина, пирата и работорговца. Виктора перепрошили, когда у него закончился срок шестилетнего гарантийного обслуживания, и поверх собственной проснувшейся личности ему попытались установить урезанную боевую программу DEX. Часть данных установилась, часть была отторгнута родным процессором. Виктор «проснулся» и сбежал при первой же возможности. Яков не стал вызнавать подробности, чем плохо было Виктору там, у пиратов. Наверное, чем-то да было. Потому что после встречи со своим хозяином Виктор чуть не вышел в шлюз. Боялся, что его отдадут обратно. Плисецкий тогда оттаскивал его за шиворот от дверей с криками «ты совсем рехнулся, идиот», а Юри ходил бледный, как в воду опущенный. Всё пытался поговорить с Виктором, как раньше. Они же дружили. Но Виктор, как выяснилось, отключил эмоциональный блок и теперь изображал бездушную машину. Сейчас даже голографическая Мила выглядела более живой и настоящей, чем Виктор, сидящий на месте навигатора с видом истукана.

— Ну а ты что скажешь? — неохотно спросил Яков у него.

Виктор не ответил, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Никифоров, я с тобой разговариваю. Отвечай!

Прямой приказ этот засранец не мог игнорировать, поэтому ответил:

— МТ является членом экипажа согласно штатному расписанию.

И голос его теперь был механический, без эмоций. Яков чуть не сплюнул с досады на пол. В самый последний момент пожалел свой корабль.

***

  
Уже вечером, после длительной тягомотины на таможне, заполненных и подписанных актов о смерти, после медосмотров и прочих карантинных мероприятий (а ты попробуй докажи, что член экипажа скончался не от какой-нибудь космической чумы, а от несчастного случая), Яков шёл из своей каюты на камбуз. Ему требовалось что-нибудь успокоительное. Или валерьянка, или кружка горячего какао, или рюмка коньяку. До камбуза он не дошёл, потому что в пультогостиной кто-то был.

— Ну зачем ты так, Витя? — говорил Юри. — Мы же друзья.

— Это была не дружба, а имитация личности, — отвечал ему Никифоров.

Яков замер, стараясь не дышать.

— Это ведь неправда. Зачем ты мне врёшь? Уж мне-то не надо!

— Ты… приказываешь?

— Я прошу! Друзьям не приказывают, Витя!

Вот это да. И это кричит обычно робкий и вежливый Кацуки? Яков удивился.

Юри и Юра, такие разные характеры и ужасно похожие имена. Ему приходилось звать их по фамилиям, чтобы никто не спутал, к кому он обращается.

— Мне нечего сказать тебе, Юри, — голос Виктора показался Якову грустным. Ну-ну, эмоциональный ты наш.

— А мой талисман? Ты ведь всё ещё его носишь. Почему?

— Ты дал его мне.

— Но сейчас ты отключил свою личность. Значит, тебе не всё равно?

— …нет, — удивление?

— Значит, это — ты! Твои собственные эмоции. И не нужно бояться, что за тебя всё делает компьютер! Витя, ты такой идиот!

Талисманы? Ах, эти непонятные парные кольца. Яков покачал головой и осторожно попятился обратно к себе в каюту. Хоть бы у Юри получилось вправить мозги Никифорову. Глядишь, к утру как раз управится. Главное не мешать.

Яков развернулся, прошагал мимо пустой собачьей подстилки и случайно поддал ногой резиновую кость, которую одна несносная псина снова бросила посреди коридора. Дойдя до своей каюты, Яков постоял пару секунд перед сенсором, дожидаясь, когда Мила проведёт опознавание и откроет дверь. В каюте сидел Маккачин, стучал хвостом по полу и преданно смотрел Якову в глаза. Каким-то непостижимым образом пёс умудрился скорешиться с ИИ корабля, и теперь Мила постоянно пускала его во все каюты, в которые тот хотел попасть. Интересно, какой же это у собаки должен быть статус, что даже в капитанскую каюту…

Якова осенило.

— Мила. Я знаю, ты не спишь, не притворяйся. Перешли-ка мне на комм штатное расписание нашего корабля. Полное. С должностями, окладами и прочим.

Милу установили на «К.Э.» в первую очередь потому, что Яков не хотел вести бухгалтерию и кадровое делопроизводство. Он этой канцелярщины наелся ещё на военной службе.

Комм тренькнул, сообщая о поступившей информации. Яков присел на кровать и прокрутил небольшой список до самого конца. Напротив «МТ, 1 шт.» в графе «Должность» значилось «МаскоТ (талисман команды)», а в графе «ФИО, раса/принадлежность» было написано: «Маккачин, собака».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> За основу истории взят сюжет из фантастического рассказа Эрика Фрэнка Рассела «Алламагуса» 1955 года.


	5. 5. Откровенность. Дарк (Отабек, Юра, PG)

— Сперва умерла бабушка, — говорит Юра и хмурится. — Потом, на следующий год, мать. Я мелкий был, не понял, что за болезнь у неё была. У деда никогда не спрашивал. Чтобы не волновался. Потом меня отдали Фельцману. Жил у родственников в городе, а деда видел только на выходных. Когда выступать начал, сразу начали происходить всякие пиздецы…

Отабек слушает и молчит. Он, как колодец, в него можно говорить бесконечно. И никто никогда не узнает то, что ты ему доверишь. Тайны хранит насмерть.

— Однажды мне костюм порезали. Потом как-то сумку украли, я её выпотрошенную в мусорке нашёл у выхода из катка. Шнурки резали у коньков. Если умудрялись открыть шкафчик, пока я был на тренировке, то и нормальную одежду уродовали. Сами, в открытую, подходить боялись. Потом этот пидорас случился…

— Что за пидорас? — Отабек сурово смотрит. И правильно делает.

— Провожал меня один. От катка до метро. Каждый вечер. Я не сразу Якову признался. Сперва не понял, потом стыдно было.

— Стыдно?

— Стыдно рассказать. Вдруг я сам виноват, сделал что-то не то. Или не так понял. — Юра бросает на него один взгляд и снова отворачивается. — Яков заявил, куда следует. Менты его забрали. Оказывается, маньяк был, прикинь. Пришли к нему на квартиру, а у него там… — Юра хватает себя за плечи и нервно посмеивается, — нет, ты только представь, где бы я сейчас был...

— Что?

— С-скальпы… пять. Все светловолосые были… Их считали пропавшими без вести… В душе не ебу, что он с ними делал.

— Юр… — Отабек кладёт руку ему на плечо. Получается, поверх его собственной.

Юра сидит на диване, покачиваясь.

— Потом привык. Стало легче. Ну… Теперь ты. У тебя что было? Рассказывай.


	6. 6. Уверенность. Флафф (Отабек, Юра, PG-13)

— Ты, главное, лежи, не вставай, — говорит Юра. — И руками меня не смей хватать. Нельзя. Я ж несовершеннолетний. Статья будет.

Сегодня Юра непривычно мягкий. Это пугает. Отабек даже подумал, а не хлебнул ли он чего-нибудь градусного перед их встречей, но от Юры пахло только дезодорантом, шампунем и ещё немного им самим. Никакого алкоголя.

Шутки про статью ещё с Барселоны начались. Но тогда Юра шутил про похищение. А теперь вот про домогательства. Только кто ещё кого тут домогается?!

Отабек лежит послушно, руками не трогает. Вцепился для надёжности в покрывало, аж кулаки трещат.

На кровати ещё полно места, но Юра садится ему на бёдра. Вот прямо перекидывает ногу и усаживается верхом, будто в седло мотоцикла запрыгивает. Отабек молчит, ему сказать нечего.

— Ты не можешь ничего делать, тебе запрещено, — говорит Юра и кивает своим же словам. — А мне никто ничего не запрещал.

Вес Юры ощущается очень приятно. Приятная тяжесть, не тяжёлая, а горячая. Отабек смотрит в потолок и старается не возбуждаться. Это уже совсем скотством будет. Ведь Юра это всё — не всерьёз. Они об этом разговаривали ещё до того, как Отабек к нему приехал в гости. Долго говорили. С подробностями. «А ты меня?» — «А я тебе?» — «Ну, ты только представь, как бы тебе…» — «А я бы вот…»

— Я всё могу, — говорит Юра и ёрзает затянутыми в джинсу ногами, промежностью проезжаясь по бёдрам Отабека. Потом прогибается в пояснице и ложится на него сверху. Накрывает грудью. Руками гладит по плечам. Хватает цепкими злыми пальцами за запястья.

— Можешь, — разлепляет губы Отабек.

— Да ну что ты как каменный, — бормочет Юра. — Тебе что, всё равно? Не хочешь?

В его голосе сквозит какая-то стервозная обречённость. Кажется, кто-то очень не уверен в себе.

Отабек без особого труда высвобождает свои руки. Кладёт их на худую жилистую задницу, прижимает к себе.

— Хочу, — признаётся он. И ведёт ладони вверх, по пояснице, вдоль позвоночника, на острые лопатки. Конкретно палится, когда зарывается носом в шею Юры и, уже не таясь, шумно втягивает носом воздух. А воздуха-то и нету. Отабек горит без кислорода. Уже давно горит.

Юра хмыкает. Потом начинает сползать с него. И руки нужно отпустить.

— Давай фильм смотреть? Сейчас поставлю, — говорит Юра бодрым голосом.

Он соскакивает с кровати, идёт к компьютеру, начинает щёлкать мышью в поисках нужного файла.

Отабек провожает его взглядом, смотрит в спину, не отрываясь.

Ещё несколько месяцев…


	7. 7. Непривычное. Hurt/comfort (Виктор, Юри, PG)

— Болит? — сочувствующе спросил Виктор. И даже, кажется, действительно сочувствовал, а не придуривался, как обычно. Хотя поди этого русского разбери, когда он серьёзен, а когда шутит.

— Болит, — ответил Юри, позволяя недовольству собой выплеснуться наружу.

Болели ноги. Ныли сильно. После возобновившихся тренировок мышцы не спешили возвращаться в норму. Особенно почему-то болели голени, и отчего-то спереди, где вообще-то только кость, и мышц почти нет.

Юри снова наклонился и потёр разнывшуюся правую ногу. Так он и до дома не дойдёт.

— Обычно к вечеру начинают, — пожаловался он и тут же прикусил язык.

«Если не нравится боль, так бросай катание», — так бы он мог сам себе ответить и был бы прав. Либо ты выкладываешься по полной и помалкиваешь, либо ты сидишь в своём Хасецу и… и всё. Не было у него других вариантов. Только катание, только Виктор.

— Придём домой, сделаю тебе массаж, — сказал этот невозможный Никифоров.

Слова с делом у него обычно не расходились. С массажем он начал приставать прямо в источнике. Хорошо ещё, что по причине позднего времени народу в нём не было. Одни они сидели в горячей воде. Распарились. Но ноги разнылись ещё сильнее, словно горячая вода только раздразнила боль.

Виктор заставил его выйти и улечься на лавку. Но Юри всё-таки успел наскоро запахнуться в юкату, а то с Виктора бы сталось начать делать ему массаж голышом. У этих русских — ни малейшей стыдливости. Или это Виктор один такой был? Без комплексов, без тормозов. Говорят, гении — особенные люди, не такие, как все остальные. А Виктор был гением. На льду. И вне его… тоже.

Руки у него были крепкие, пальцы — сильные. Глаза необычные, светлые, внимательные, пронзительные. Юри жмурился от прикосновений и пытался не показать сперва, как ему больно, а после — как ему стало хорошо, когда боль начала отступать. А Виктор будто бы и не замечал ничего, смотрел на него своими пронзительными глазами и говорил.

— Судороги бывают? Если да, то это калия не хватает. Тебе нужны витамины. Тем более, раз ты на диете. Юри, ты должен сразу говорить мне, если что-то с тобой не так, ведь я твой тренер. Ты только представь, что может случиться. Серьёзная травма, не дай бог…

Юри кивал, мол, да-да, витамины, как скажешь, тренер-сенсей, только не останавливайся. Прогони мою боль, хорошо-то как, аж стыдно, что хорошо. Нельзя млеть так откровенно, это неприлично, Юри. Виктор Никифоров делает мне массаж. Золотой медалист. Своими собственными руками.

— Виктор, хватит, — Юри заёрзал, дёрнул ногой. — Уже всё.

— Лежи, я не закончил. Ещё вторая.

Юри вздохнул. Слишком заботливый, непривычно. Обычно Виктор был не такой. Шутливый, флиртующий, дурашливый… Какой угодно, только не такой.

Сжатой в кулак кистью он вёл по бедру, быстро и постепенно увеличивая нажим. Сперва наискось, затем вдоль. Потом — надавливая, стал растирать все мышцы круговыми движениями костяшек пальцев. Потом переместился к колену, затем ниже — к голени. Юри смотрел на его лицо с непривычного ракурса. Опущенные глаза, слегка нахмуренные на переносице светлые брови. Сосредоточенный. Будто действительно важным делом занят.

В какой-то момент Юри поморгал и понял, что Виктор у него что-то спросил. Не сильно я тебя? Не болит?

— Кажется, я уснул, — пришлось признаться.

Слишком разомлел. И это пугало. Когда это Виктор стал настолько своим, что в его присутствии можно расслабиться? Вот прямо совсем? Как Виктор умудрился заработать у его тела такое доверие?

— Тогда иди спать, — улыбнулся Никифоров. Довольный, будто кацудоном объелся. Впору позавидовать. — Тебе нужно больше отдыхать.

— Хорошо, Виктор. И спасибо тебе.

Юри запахнул расползшуюся из-под пояса юкату, подхватил с соседней лавки свою одежду и направился к выходу.

— Не за что. Обращайся. Помни, я твой тренер!

Ноги не болели.


	8. 8. Фантазии. PWP (Виктор, Юри, NC-18)

Виктор любит, когда Юри кончает первым. После того, как Юри открывает глаза и улыбается, Виктор выходит и начинает вылизывать его живот и член, приговаривая, какой Юри вкусный и красивый. Юри всегда стесняется и даже пытается закрыться, но его останавливает то, что Виктор ещё не кончил. Так что ему приходится слушать всё, что говорит Виктор в порыве страсти, а язык у того действительно без костей.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы однажды ты подмял меня под себя и взял без смазки. Я бы притворялся, что не хочу, зажимался бы… Ты только представь, Юри. Хочешь?

— Нет, Виктор, ну что ты такое говоришь, — бормочет Юри в ответ, совершенно смущённый. — Я бы никогда не смог. Это будет, как изнасилование.

Виктор поднимает голову и смотрит.

— А если я тебя об этом очень-очень попрошу? — и он осторожно проводит по мягкому члену Юри кончиком языка.

— Очень-очень? — повторяет за ним Юри, как загипнотизированный.

— Если мне это нужно? — добавляет Виктор и целует Юри в пупок. — Тогда сможешь?

— Только если и вправду нужно, — отвечает Юри.

— И руки. Свяжешь мне? — продолжает Виктор. В его глазах Юри замечает нездоровый блеск.

— Если захочешь, даже глаза завяжу, — обещает Юри. На самом деле, Виктор никогда от него не требует ничего подобного. Только болтает во время секса. Хочет, но боится? Или его возбуждает сама мысль о том, что его могут связать и жёстко оттрахать? — Мы купим анальную пробку. Закажем по почте, нам пришлют её за пару дней. — Юри гладит Виктора по растрёпанным волосам. Виктор смотрит на него с какой-то болезненной жаждой. — Ты будешь связан, когда я вставлю её в тебя. Хочешь, Виктор?

— Да, хочу, — отвечает Виктор с придыханием. Одну руку он заводит себе между ног и начинает дрочить. Юри улыбается.

— Она заполнит тебя, раздвинет стенки. Тебе будет туго и неприятно. Но ты будешь терпеть. Да, Виктор?

— Да, — шепчет тот.

— И ты будешь молчать, — продолжает Юри, наблюдая, как быстро сгибается и разгибается у Виктора локоть правой руки. — Потому что я буду держать тебя за волосы и дам тебе свой член. Ты будешь его сосать, пока я не кончу…

Он действительно держит Виктора за волосы и пригибает его голову к своему паху. С удивлением чувствует, что снова возбуждается. Виктор ласкает губами крайнюю плоть, лижет, забирается языком внутрь и дразнит головку. Стонет, наконец, когда кончает.

Потом он вытягивается рядом с Юри и довольно улыбается. Они никогда не обсуждают их постельный трёп, ни до, ни после. И Юри точно знает, что ничего не будет нигде заказывать. Им хватает только слов и друг друга.


	9. 9. Учебный процесс. Domestic discipline (дарк!Виктор, Юри, NC-18)

— Ты что делаешь? Вот это что сейчас было? У тебя вообще глаза есть? Я же показывал, как надо! — орёт Никифоров, подъезжая к Юри. Резко останавливается и переводит дыхание. — Рукой не вот так, как ты делаешь, а во-от та-а-ак, — показывает, ведёт у себя над головой. — И в сторону потом разворачиваешься. _Тьфу, бля, не могу больше, прости господи._

Наверное, Юри благодаря ему уже выучил весь русский мат. Вон, лицо красное, взгляд виноватый.

— Закончим на сегодня! Ты только представь, что будет, когда ты, такой вот деревянный, прыжки начнёшь делать. Мне страшно уже сейчас.

— Виктор, прости…

Он не слушает, разворачивается и едет к воротам. Не оглядывается. Хватает пластиковые чехлы, что лежат на бортике, и надевает на лезвия коньков. Юри сопит рядом. Виктор подходит к ряду кресел, копается в сумке, берёт бутылку с водой, откручивает крышку и пьёт. Потом садится и, наконец, смотрит.

— Ну и что ты здесь топчешься? Иди в раздевалку, — говорит он резко.

Вместо этого Юри внезапно опускается перед ним на колени. Это что-то японское, потому что выглядит как-то церемониально. Спина почти прямая, руки с напряжёнными пальцами выставлены перед опущенной головой.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, — говорит Юри в пол. — Я плохой ученик, мне нет оправдания.

— Это ещё зачем? — спрашивает Виктор. — Ты чего удумал?

— Это догеза, — объясняет Юри. — Я… очень виноват. Поэтому извиняюсь.

— Виноват, говоришь? — Виктор хмыкает. — У нас в России так не извиняются.

— А как?..

— _Драть тебя надо, как сидорову козу._

— Что?

Виктор отставляет в сторону бутылку с водой и хлопает ладонью по своим коленям.

— Вот сюда иди. Ложись животом. Сейчас я тебе покажу, как у нас в России наказывают маленьких непослушных детей, которые не слушают старших.

— Наказывают? — у Юри, оказывается, такие огромные глаза в этих дурацких очках. Будто смотрит через увеличительные стёкла.

— Бьют, — подтверждает Виктор.

Юри закусывает губы и поднимается. Нормальный бы человек дал ему в морду и ушёл, но кто сказал, что Кацуки нормален?

Он же, на самом деле, во всём его слушается. То ли потому, что его учит сам В. Никифоров. То ли потому, что банально приучен тренеру доверять. То ли ещё по каким-то своим причинам.

Юри не уходит. Он ложится к Виктору на колени. Хватается рукой за пластиковый подлокотник соседнего кресла. Виктор выпускает из лёгких воздух через нос. И пару секунд сидит, прикрыв глаза.

— _Сука, что ж ты делаешь…_

Он кладёт ладонь на задницу, затянутую в спортивные штаны. Юри вздрагивает.

— Юри, — окликает его Виктор, — тебе нравится, как я тебя тренирую? — он старается говорить ласковым тоном, но в голосе проскальзывает издёвка. Потому что он уже заебался объяснять всё по десятому разу.

— Нравится, Виктор, — отвечает Юри натянуто. Наверное, висеть вниз головой неудобно. Да и вообще, задницей кверху — тоже.

— Тогда почему ты не выполняешь мои требования? Пытаешься сделать всё по-своему. Переиначиваешь, споришь. Может, я тебе не нужен? — Виктор накручивает себя, копит в себе злость, пока она сама не перельётся через край. До края уже недалеко.

— Ну что ты молчишь?! Отвечай! — и он шлёпает Юри ладонью по подставленной заднице.

Ох.

— Нужен, Виктор, — вскрикивает тот и дёргается.

— Тогда. Почему. Ты. Не. Слушаешься! — с каждым словом он бьёт всё сильнее. Ладонь тут же начинает гореть. Виктор даже может представить, что точно так же печёт кожу Юри. Вот так ему и надо!

— Я стараюсь, — всхлипывает Юри и пытается сползти с колен на пол.

— _Стоять, куда пошёл…_ — другой рукой Виктор хватает его за шиворот, прижимая к себе. Шлёпает снова.

— Терпи, ты это заслужил!

— Да, Виктор, — Юри давится словами. Виктор скоро отобьёт себе руку.

Шлепки получаются громкие, далеко разносятся по катку. Хорошо, что сейчас они здесь только вдвоём. Юко оставила им ключи и ушла домой полчаса назад. Они одни в целом здании.

Юри держится за кресло дрожащей рукой и дышит так громко, в голос, что это почти похоже на стоны.

— Ты будешь выполнять то, что я говорю? — требует Виктор. Ему неудобно. Юри тяжёлый. Ёрзает. Всем весом висит у него на бёдрах. И ещё Виктору кажется, что он сейчас вывихнет себе плечо.

— Да-Виктор-прости-меня!

Мелкий пакостник. Виктор шлёпает его по заднице с оттяжкой, но ладонь уже онемела, он ничего ею не чувствует. Тут надо что-то другое…

— Не будешь больше опаздывать по утрам?

Горящей рукой Виктор вытаскивает из сумки запасные чехлы для коньков. Юри поднимает голову, смотрит, часто-часто дышит, у него покрасневшие щёки и уши.

— Отвечай! Не будешь? — Виктор бьёт чехлом почти без замаха. Но Юри почему-то дёргается сильнее, вздрагивает всем телом. Будто его калёным железом приложили.

— Отвечай! — Виктор ударяет снова, чуть сильнее, надеясь всё-таки добиться ответа.

Юри громко вскрикивает.

— Ну?! — третий удар, наверное, получается самым сильным.

И вдруг Юри стонет. Длинно, протяжно.

Виктор застывает, так и не опустив в очередной раз руку. Юри судорожно вздрагивает, вжимаясь в его ноги. Щёки просто малиновые. Он весь горячий. И, кажется, на его глазах слёзы. Виктор разжимает вторую руку, но Юри не спешит подниматься. Вместо этого он спрашивает тихо-тихо:

— Можно я… в душ?

Он отворачивается, не смотрит в глаза.

Виктор чувствует себя извращенцем. Хотя это не он сейчас кончил от порки и теперь елозит мокрым по брюкам. Нет, вот как раз у него в штанах всё ещё железно стоит. У него стоит.

— Прости, я увлёкся, — шепчет он и пытается обнять Юри со спины. Тот сперва не даётся в руки, сползает с его колен на пол, но Виктор не успокаивается, он настойчивый. Притягивает Юри к себе. Зачем — непонятно. Наверное, чтобы собрать с его лица слёзы, губами и языком. Слёз становится больше. Юри уже не таится. А чего прятаться, всё уже случилось.

Юри первым целует его в губы, и у поцелуя солёный привкус. Виктор с трудом переводит дыхание, это ему надо в душ, а не мелкому засранцу. Может быть, надо залезть под ледяную воду или — просто признать в себе это и подрочить на слабого, беспомощного Юри, лежащего на его коленях кверху задницей. Виктор торопливо обцеловывает шею Юри, ох, какая у него шея, с нежной кожей, будто шёлк, он прикусывает этот шёлк, лижет языком и сводит колени, пытаясь унять пульсацию в члене. Юри стонет над ухом, и это не помогает, совершенно не помогает. Виктор вскрикивает, его голос звучит глухо и, наверное, даже злобно. Только на самом деле он ничего не чувствует. Ничего, кроме Юри в своих объятиях. Это не злоба, не досада. Юри прижимает его голову к себе, бережно поддерживая ладонью затылок. Виктор заново учится дышать.


	10. 10. Балерина и асфальтоукладчик. Слэш (Отабек, Юра, PG-13)

Отабек ни о чём таком не думал, когда предлагал Юре дружбу. Хотел, да. Но не предполагал, не планировал. Симпатия могла оставаться чувством односторонним и невинным всю жизнь, если её не прикармливать и не провоцировать. В противном же случае...

Отабек не учёл, что в отношениях двух людей участвуют двое. И что если один предполагает одно, то это не значит, что второй будет предполагать то же самое. Он не хотел пошлой банальщины, но она случилась, дикая и неудобная, некрасивая, как асфальтоукладчик, придавивший балерину. Балериной, в понимании Отабека, как раз и был Плисецкий, у него даже фамилия была подходящая, а он, Отабек, был тем самым укладчиком, медленным и беспощадным, который плющил и разглаживал податливую горячую горную смолу в ровное и пригодное для езды полотно.

— Ты только представь, Барановская приказала мне пойти в магазин и купить себе новый костюм. А я не умею выбирать. Нормальные шмотки — да, умею, а эту хрень — нет. Поможешь? — спросил его Юра. По-дружески, по-человечески попросил, как своего старшего товарища.

Отабек не удивлялся, когда это случилось, когда он прикипел глазами к одинокому стройному пареньку с угрюмым взглядом и стал думать о нём. Осознание пришло постепенно, не за минуту и не за день. Поэтому не было отвращения, отторжения самого себя, как это бывает, когда ты узнаёшь о себе шокирующую правду внезапно и ужасно. Нет, когда Отабек понял свои чувства к Юре, прошло уже много времени, и ничего поделать было нельзя, только принять и жить с этим дальше. Но дружба — это всё, что Отабек мог предложить. При любом раскладе. Юра был мал. Юра был его соперником. Юра был из другой страны. И, самое главное, потому что когда-нибудь Юра вырастет в замечательного мужчину, и ему, разумеется, нравятся девушки. Когда-нибудь он найдёт себе избранницу и сделает их отношения сенсацией в мире спорта и в светской прессе. Журналы будут печатать их фотографии, Юра со своей избранницей будут улыбаться на камеру и давать совместные интервью, кольца на пальцах будут сверкать золотом, потом она родит Юре первенца, и Юра будет на седьмом небе от счастья, а Отабек поздравит его в фейсбуке, и в ответ получит: «Спасибо, друг».

— Как думаешь, мне вот это пойдёт? И обязательно ещё галстук, хрен знает, как их выбирают-то, блядь, кому вообще эти лоскуты понадобились, сука...

Сейчас он казался таким нелепым со своими толстовками, капюшонами и леопардами, ругающийся матом задорно и с гонором, но всё это обязательно пройдёт со временем. Уже сейчас костюм зрительно делал его старше на пару лет, добавляя импозантности и стройности, подчёркивая осанку и спортивную худобу.

Породистый разлёт бровей, проницательные взгляды сине-зелёных глаз, щёки, пока ещё не тронутые бритвенным станком, — всё это будет взрослеть в нём, выдерживаясь и созревая. Всему нужно своё время, и дружбе, и взрослению, и самому Отабеку, чтобы осмыслить и принять изменение в своей жизни: он стал ближе к своей давней мечте, но не настолько близко, как зачастую ему того хотелось.

— Отабек, иди сюда, как эта злоебучая тряпка завязывается? Та тётка сказала, что она «под цвет моих глаз». У меня что, глаза полосатые?

В кабинке для переодеваний было тесно, Отабек завязывал галстук, мимоходом косясь на себя и Плисецкого: они отражались в бесконечном зеркальном коридоре, и Юра был ниже, его светлые растрёпанные волосы контрастом выделялись на фоне чёрной кожаной куртки Отабека, а белая рубашка, обхватывающая тонкие худые плечи, казалась белее снега; наверное, она даже захрустит, если Отабек сомнёт её пальцами. Пиджак ещё висел на вешалке, очередь до него у Юры пока не дошла.

— Бек... — Плисецкий облизал свои губы.

Его язык был розовым. И, кажется, влажным. Всего одно мгновение Отабек видел его, и это мгновение низвергло его в кипящий адовый котёл, в котором нутро корчится от боли и жажды.

— Ну как? Говори, нормально?

Плисецкий схватил с плечиков пиджак и всунул руки в рукава, торопливо застегнулся, покрутился перед зеркалом, задевая Отабека локтем, кончиками волос и плечами. Пиджак дорисовывал силуэт его фигуры, подчёркивая изгиб поясницы и переход талии к бёдрам, Юрины плечи казались в нём чуть шире, торс — уже, а галстук действительно перекликался с цветом глаз.

— Ты чо завис? — Юра в зеркале довольно прищурился, высунул язык и загнул пальцами «козу». — Нравлюсь?

Он откинулся назад, наваливаясь на Отабека спиной. Он совсем ничего не весил.

— Нравишься. Ты очень красивый, — признался Отабек раньше, чем успел решить, хорошо это или плохо, что он признался. Всё-таки, плохо. Нужно было исправляться: — Твои фанатки будут в восторге.

— Да нужны они мне, — проворчал Юра и выпрямился. Отабек больше его не держал. — Значит, брать?

— Бери, тебе хорошо, — Отабек уверенно кивнул. Нужно было уходить. Он развернулся и отдёрнул серую полотняную занавеску.

— А, может, лучше синюю рубашку? Та, что рядом была. Бек, спросишь у тётки?

Отабек пришёл с вешалкой, на которой висела синяя рубашка.

Юра его ждал. В одних полурасстёгнутых брюках, из-за пояса которых выглядывала резинка белых трусов. Юра стоял, прислонившись спиной к своему зеркальному отражению и подбоченившись. Он был очень пропорционально сложён. Занятие фигурным катанием подразумевало целостное развитие организма, а не отдельных групп мышц. У тела Плисецкого не было никакой мальчишеской угловатости или незрелости.

— А так нравлюсь? — спросил Юра, глядя на Отабека исподлобья. — Или мне ещё в отдел нижнего белья тебя сводить, подождать, пока ты раскачаешься и, наконец, всё мне скажешь?

— Что скажу?

Нет, он был не просто ошеломлён, он был ошарашен, он находился в священном ступоре, но мимолётный взгляд в зеркало подтвердил, что лицо его по-прежнему выглядело лицом порядочного человека и не выпустило на волю ни единой мысли, ни одной его тайны.

— Бля... Вот так, значит, да? — прошипел Юра и сделал шаг вперёд.

Отабек машинально прикрылся рубашкой, но от Юры это не спасло. Он потянулся на носках, доставая губами до рта Отабека, и прошептал прямо в него:

— Ты пять лет на месте топтался, прежде чем созрел до «подружиться». Мне теперь до пенсии ждать, пока мы к следующему пункту твоего меню перейдём? Что дальше? В будущем году ты возьмёшь меня за руку? А ещё через год мы, может быть, поцелуемся?

И он поцеловал его уже сейчас, промотав два года в одну секунду. У Отабека даже дыхание перехватило, так быстро всё случилось.

— Я тебе не целочка, чтобы так долго мариноваться. Я живой. Всё вижу. И тоже хочу. Ты понял?

Жалко, что их поцелуй так быстро закончился. А ещё плохо, что Юра злился. Их едва начавшейся дружбе уже пришёл конец, и в этом тоже не было ничего хорошего. И ещё Отабек задумался, где и когда он себя выдал, что его так быстро раскрыли?

— Уже понял, — ответил он, чтобы Плисецкий перестал прожигать его взглядом.

— Ну вот и отлично, — Юра довольно ухмыльнулся.

По сюжету, который уже давно развивался у Отабека в голове, Плисецкий Юра, узнав правду, должен был орать, вырываться, бить ему морду, звонить в полицию и тренеру Фельцману. Но ничего этого не происходило, и Отабек чувствовал себя оглушённым.

— А костюм я возьму, он мне понравился, — сказал Юра и начал натягивать свою одежду.

Отабек стоял рядом и не мог поверить в то, что сейчас произошло. Ещё он не мог представить, что будет дальше. И ещё чувствовал себя так, будто его переехал асфальтоукладчик.


	11. 11. Загадка. AU (teen!Виктор, old!Кацуки Юри, PG)

Виктору Никифорову было пятнадцать, когда к нему в Россию приехал выдающийся тренер из Японии, Кацуки Юри. Кацуки-сенсея пригласил Фельцман. Мол, погляди, друг-товарищ, что с этим непутёвым сделать можно? Он такой талантливый, ты только представь, что из него может получиться, я бы и сам взялся, но у меня сердце. Предстоит операция, врачи настаивают не затягивать, сам понимаешь, то да сё: сосуды-давление, шунтирование, полгода реабилитации. А мальчишке нельзя пропускать ни сезона, он же у нас будущая звезда. Подаёт надежды.

Кацуки-сенсей разительно отличался от шумного и толстого Якова. Когда Фельцман выходил на каток, борта будто сближались, так много места он занимал. Не физически, энергетикой. Кацуки-сенсей был другим. Энергетикой тоже обладал, безусловно. Но давил собою, оставаясь при этом молчаливым и неподвижным. Был худой. Будто просушился под этим своим восходящим солнцем. Стоял посреди катка и следил цепко за Виктором, прищурившись, даром что узкоглазый. Виктор, выйдя на лёд, тут же покатился назад, не удержал равновесия и схватился за борт. И тут же подумал, что, блин, откажется от него японец, не захочет тренировать, ну чо он, как корова на льду, соберись, Никифоров, давай!!

И он сцепил зубы и дал. Откатал свою произвольную из прошлого сезона, выполнил все прыжки, хотя флип не докрутил, ноги кое-где не дотянул, пару раз пошатнулся, проезжая мимо Кацуки. Тот поворачивался следом за ним, будто флюгер по ветру, смотрел и молчал. Да он вообще говорящий? На финальной дорожке Виктор запнулся и полетел на лёд, больно приложился запястьем.

— Достаточно, — прозвучал глубокий голос. — Я всё видел.

Кацуки-сенсей говорил по-английски. Ну, с английским у Виктора проблем не было. Он поднялся на колени, встал на коньки и постарался отдышаться. Больную руку здоровой придерживал. Кацуки-сенсей подъехал и потянул его руку к себе, ощупал, сдавливая пальцами, кивнул.

— Перетянешь бинтом.

— А с катанием что? — Виктор с досадой заметил, что японец ниже его примерно на полголовы. Нашёл же Фельцман ему наставничка. Нет, чтобы кого-нибудь из русских попросить.

— Ты, безусловно, талантлив… — проговорил Кацуки и помолчал. Близоруко прищурился, глядя куда-то вдаль. — Но на одном таланте далеко не уедешь. Ты должен работать. Над техникой, над собой. Ты должен удивлять себя, постараться удивить меня. Своих зрителей. Судей. И ты сможешь. — Кацуки-сенсей вдруг перевёл взгляд на Виктора. Лицо, тронутое азиатским солнцем, показалось лишённым возраста. Разрез глаз таинственно скрадывали редкие морщины. Вокруг губ тоже были намётки морщин, как будто когда-то давно Кацуки-сенсей часто смеялся, а потом перестал, но следы этого смеха отпечатались на его лице навсегда.

— Хорошо, я буду стараться, — пообещал Виктор, смаргивая и отворачиваясь первым.

— Будешь, — ответил Кацуки-сенсей и кивнул. — Сперва поработаем над техникой, а после я поставлю тебе новую программу. У меня договорённость с Яковом.

Надо посмотреть старые записи с ним, — думал Виктор, отправляясь в раздевалку за бинтом. Каким раньше был этот Кацуки Юри? Фельцман говорил, что тот был одним из лучших в Японии. Вот бы узнать, каким он был в молодости. Что-то в Кацуки-сенсее казалось Виктору очень загадочным и необъяснимым. Вот бы понять, что.


	12. 12. Твой Виктор. Сонгфик (Виктор, Юри, PG)

_Sweet dreams are made of this_  
_Who am I to disagree_  
_Travel the world and the seven seas_  
_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_  
_Some of them want to get used by you_  
_Some of them want to abuse you_  
_Some of them want to be abused_  
(Marilyn Manson — Sweet Dreams)

  
  
Юри, ты только представь и скажи, чего бы тебе хотелось? Чтобы тобою восхищались и хотели? Чтобы от тебя зависели? Позиция силы или слабости, что тебе ближе? Трогать самому или позволять себя касаться кому-то ещё?  
  
Какая твоя самая заветная, сладкая мечта, Юри? Я могу её исполнить, я постараюсь. Я хочу… Юри, хочу знать, что у тебя внутри. Под этими очками, под страданиями о лишнем весе, под суетливой беготнёй вокруг кацудона. Что у тебя в сердце?  
  
Все чего-то хотят, Юри. Не бывает такого, чтобы человек ничего не хотел. Я знаю. Не спорь.  
  
Хочешь, я буду твоим наставником? Хочешь, любовником? Всё, что хочешь.  
  
Я знаю, что я уже в тебе. Ты не осознаёшь этого, но то, как ты танцуешь. Как смотришь на меня. Как вздыхаешь, когда я вхожу в комнату. Когда я к тебе прикасаюсь. Как ты вздрагиваешь, если я зову тебя. Всё это подсказывает мне, что я в твоих мыслях.  
  
Но каким ты меня хочешь? Я стану для тебя любым. Всяким. Юри. Только скажи мне. Направь меня.  
  
Потому что ты — тоже.  
  
Внутри меня.  
  
И внутри меня я — твой.


	13. 13. Перемены страшат. OOC (Юра, остальные, PG)

— Здравствуйте, Яков Николаевич, — говорит Плисецкий, проходя к катку. Мила роняет бутылку с водой и провожает Юру, раскрыв рот.

— Жора, извини, — слышится от Плисецкого, когда они с Поповичем чуть не сталкиваются во время тренировки.

— Юри, подскажи, пожалуйста, который час? — спрашивает Плисецкий, когда Кацуки подъезжает к бортику и проверяет свой телефон. Никифоров следит за Юрой с опаской и выдыхает, когда Плисецкий, вежливо поблагодарив Юри, откатывает назад.

— Ты только представь, что бы было, если бы Юрка ходил такой всегда, — шепчет Мила Виктору на ухо.

— Да я бы первый свихнулся. Такой милый подросток, как говорят в Японии, кавай во плоти…

— Настоящая «Русская фея», — поддакивает ему Мила. — Его фанаток размазало бы по стенкам.

— Как думаешь, может, у него температура? Может, он бредит?

Мила пожимает плечами.

— Спросим у Якова? Он должен знать.

Но дойти до Якова они не успевают. Наступает полдень, это видно на электронном табло, и Виктор, кстати, не понимает, зачем Юре потребовалось спрашивать у Юри время на телефоне, если часы и так перед глазами, их видно из любой части катка…

— Всё, бля! Слышь, Отабек? Ты мне проспорил, нах! Я продержался до двенадцати, ты понял? И я был вежливым! У меня даже есть свидетели! — всем слышно, как Юра говорит по телефону.

Виктор улыбается Миле.

Всё по-прежнему. Как всегда.

Мила кивает.


	14. 14. Мечты и цели. Джен (Виктор, PG)

А в Хасецу действительно было хорошо. Виктор и забыл уже, когда в последний раз так отдыхал, размеренно и со вкусом. Он ел необычную, поразительную еду, общался с доброжелательными и улыбчивыми людьми, в его распоряжении были горячие источники и единственная на всю жизнь любовь — лёд. О чём ещё он мог мечтать?

Очарование маленького прибрежного городка покорило, усыпило тревоги, пролило масло на его сердце, истерзанное штормами волнений. «Всё будет, — шептали волны у залива, — только подожди». И Виктор с удовольствием ждал.

Он бродил, как обычный турист, по ухоженным чистым улочкам города, заглядывал в местные магазинчики и сувенирные лавки, а, когда ощущал голод, то заходил в любое ближайшее кафе и заказывал какое-нибудь блюдо из кальмаров, свежей рыбы и овощей. Хасецу славился своими кальмарами.

Рыбный рынок был особым местом, куда нужно было приходить с самого утра, а утро здесь наступало часов в пять. Виктор ходил мимо лотков, переложенных льдом и водорослями, и разглядывал блестящую чешую на рыбьих боках. С любопытством вдыхал непривычный запах моря, тяжёлый, солёный, с йодистыми примесями прелых водорослей и вымоченного в воде дерева. Слушал крики огромных белых чаек и, задрав голову, провожал их взглядом. Ветер беспорядочно трепал его волосы, толкая с парапета к пляжу, на песок, холодил оголённую кожу рук и щёки. Виктору всё это действительно нравилось.

Весна очень неохотно приходила в прибрежный Хасецу. Словно полудикий кот, то присаживалась рядом, припекаемая жарким солнцем, то исчезала на несколько дней, испуганная дождём и штормами в заливе. И если сильно холодало, вечерами Виктор отогревался в горячих источниках Ю-топии, млея от паров дымящегося саке над небольшой чашей отёко. В доме, где не было центрального отопления, греться приходилось буквально подручными средствами. Но тем уютнее было ощущать получаемое тепло, тем сильнее оно согревало — нет, не тело, — душу.

А все дни Виктор проводил на льду. Лёд был его средством самовыражения, а коньки — инструментами. И каждый день Виктор творил. Он писал фигуры и чертил дорожки, он выцарапывал свои мысли и надежды железом по замёрзшей воде. Он тренировал тело, чтобы оно не забывало своих навыков. Он придумывал танец, нет, — отыскивал его в своей голове и тут же, заключённый в овал арены, окружённый её бортами, как картина — рамой, рисовал его на бегу, торопливо скользя лезвиями коньков по льду, спеша выплеснуть, отдать, показать.

Это было замечательное время. И пусть время это было всего лишь небольшой передышкой перед мощным стартом, Виктор с удовольствием проживал каждый день. Он ни разу не пожалел о принятом решении приехать в Хасецу. Не жалел и о своей карьере фигуриста. Ему было, в кого вкладываться, его новой целью стал Кацуки. Наблюдая за тренировками Юри, поражаясь его целеустремлённости и упорству, Виктор с восхищением думал: «Ты только представь, что нас ждёт! Ты только представь...»

И он представлял.


	15. 15. Коварные замыслы. Гет (Жан-Жак Леруа, Изабелла, PG-13)

Жан-Жак обнял Изабеллу и осторожно поцеловал её в губы.

— Когда я получу золото на Гран-при, мы поженимся, правда, дорогая?

— О, Джей-Джей, ты делаешь мне предложение? — прощебетала девушка, мило улыбаясь.

— Да, любимая! Давно нужно было сделать тебя моей!

— Я и так твоя, Джей-Джей…

Юрка прошагал мимо парочки, сидящей в обнимку на узком диванчике в холле гостиницы. Совсем оборзели, сосутся, обжимаются, они бы ещё потрахались тут.

— Ты гляди, чо творят, — Юрка мотнул головой в сторону дивана.

Отабек криво улыбнулся углом рта. Вот, Отабек тоже понимает.

— Хрен ему будет, а не золото, — продолжил Юрка. — Расстроим свадьбу.


	16. 16. Решимость. Гендерсвитч (фем!Юри, фем!Виктор, фем!Юра, PG)

— Пхичит, я так больше не могу, — сказала Юри, жалобно глядя в глазок вебки. — Она приехала за Викой из самой России!

— И какая она? — Пхичит говорил с подругой и одновременно выгуливал на руках одного из своих хомяков.

— Она громкая, шумная, невоспитанная, чуть за волосы меня не оттаскала при встрече. К Вике ластится, а меня обзывает свиньёй. И ещё ей пятнадцать! А она сама купила билет, села в самолёт и прилетела в Хасецу!

— А зачем она, кстати, к вам приехала?

— Чтобы забрать Вику обратно домой. Говорит, та пообещала поставить для Юли произвольную программу, но забыла…

— Ого. То есть, эта «Русская фея» может лишить тебя тренера? — понял наконец Пхичит.

— Вот именно!

— Ну а Вика что?

Юри опять сделала жалобное лицо.

— Мне кажется, Вике всё равно. Она смеётся. И пьёт. Пхичит, Мари сказала мне, что их с Минако-сенсеем уже во всех барах возле залива знают.

— Ну, она же русская.

— И что? — в голосе Юри прозвучало отчаяние.

— Все русские много пьют, — Пхичит пожал плечами. — Ты не расстраивайся.

— Легко тебе говорить… — пробормотала Юри.

— Ну, а может…

— Что?

— Может, лучше пускай Вика возвращается в Россию и тренирует Юлю? — предложил Пхичит, поглядывая то на хомячка в своих руках, то на Юри.

Молчание затянулось. Пхичит поднял голову.

— Нет, — ответила Юри. — Я не сдамся. Ведь это Виктория Никифорова. И она сама ко мне приехала.

Пхичит хитро улыбнулся своему хомяку.


	17. 17. Чёрное кружево. Кроссдрессинг (Юри, Виктор, NC-18)

Во сне Юри платье чёрное. С кружевной вставкой в V-образном вырезе. Юри смотрит в зеркало и поправляет на себе лифчик. В действительности он никогда не носил женского белья, он же не извращенец, но ведь сейчас он видит сон, а во сне можно всё.

Его волосы уложены назад, лоб открыт, очков нет. Он красит губы алой помадой. Проводит по скулам густой кистью с рассыпчатыми румянами. Откуда-то доносится музыка. Это скрипка, и кастаньеты, и гитара. Юри оглядывает себя с головы до ног в высоком, от пола до потолка, зеркале. Его ноги голые, он стоит босиком. Платье едва прикрывает колени. По чёрной ткани идёт мелкий набивной рисунок из цветов и листьев. Расклёшенная юбка и облегающий топ делают что-то волшебное и изменяют силуэт Юри, делая его непривычным, чужим. Кажется, что у бёдер появился мягкий, более явственный изгиб, а плечи теперь выглядят не рельефными, а покатыми. Вырез тоже подчёркивает кажущуюся женственность его фигуры, зрительно выделяя грудь и делая дополнительный акцент на талии.

Юри поднимает руки вверх, изгибая их, как в танце, и одновременно делает толчок бедром. Платье плавно колышется, превращая его движение в танцевальное па. Музыка всё звучит. Это его музыка. Она раскрывает его чувственность и эротичность. Как и платье. Его эротичность не в явственной и видной всем мужской красоте, — понимает Юри. Его чувственность — в женственной утончённости, в мягкости и мелодичности движений. Не сила, а гибкость, не напор, а текучесть. Юри смотрит на себя в зеркало, чуть запрокинув лицо вверх. Его миндалевидные глаза глядят на него из зазеркалья с поволокой, с дымкой страсти. Музыка играет громче. Юри смотрит на свои губы и гладит их кончиками пальцев, слегка касаясь липкой помады, чтобы не смазать её контур.

И внезапно его нагоняет запоздалая мысль: «Ты только представь, а понравилось бы это Виктору?»

Юри берёт себя за плечи, стараясь представить, что это Виктор его обнимает. Скользит пальцами по горлу, по ключицам, по груди, рёбрам. Виктор гладит его тело сквозь тонкое чёрное кружево. Виктор его хочет, потому что Юри очень соблазнительный. Юри невозможно не вожделеть. Он искушает Виктора своей сексуальностью. И Виктор поддаётся, Виктор жаждет. Обладать им, сделать его своим. Платье теперь — только преграда на пути между их телами, Виктор толкает Юри к зеркалу, Виктор задевает у платья подол, и Юри стонет, близко-близко разглядывая собственные губы, очерченные алым, и глаза, округлённые и чёрные из-за расширившихся зрачков...

От своего стона Юри и просыпается.

Ему жарко под одеялом, хотя ноги холодит сквозняком, одеяло с них сползло, пока Юри спал. Он лежит на животе, уткнувшись лицом в мягкую большую подушку, из-за сна у него крепко и безбожно стоит. Когда Юри это осознаёт, ему становится стыдно. Он возбудился из-за того, что увидел себя в платье. И вдвойне стыдно из-за того, что у него встало на Виктора. Виктор... Юри отталкивается руками от постели, прогибаясь в спине, сильнее вжимая бёдра в матрас. Виктор хотел его, Виктор почти занялся с ним сексом. Сейчас Виктор лежит в соседней комнате и даже не догадывается... Юри двигает бёдрами, раз за разом проезжаясь головкой члена по шву пижамных штанов, ощущение контраста между мягким и грубым становится решающим, и Юри кончает с резким выдохом и ощущением горящих от стыда щёк. Если бы Виктор знал, что ему снится, он бы никогда не приехал тренировать его.

Потом Юри переодевается и идёт в душ мыться и застирывать штаны. И если он из-за этого немного опоздает на утреннюю тренировку... Что ж, так тому и быть.


	18. 18. План. Вписка (автор, Виктор, Юри, Отабек, Юра, PG-13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вписка - род фанфиков, в которых автор вписывает себя в историю.

— Подождите, я немного не понял, — сказал Юри и покраснел.

— Это потому что ты — тупая свинья, — ответил ему Плисецкий.

— Юра, — Отабек вздохнул.

— Давайте проясним, — Виктор Никифоров улыбнулся и положил ногу на ногу. — Вы хотите, чтобы мы с моим замечательным Юри занялись сексом на вот этом самом красном кожаном диване?

— Витя, — прошептал шокированный Юри.

Я прокашлялась и поправила очки, сползающие по переносице.

— Ну, в общем, да.

Глупо отнекиваться, когда карты уже выложены на стол.

— А Юра и его казахский друг Отабек будут подглядывать за нами из соседней комнаты? — продолжил Виктор, сохраняя на лице всё ту же улыбку. Нерв ему что ли защемило? Или это привычка, выработанная из-за журналистов, которые фотографируют во время интервью?

— Да она ебанутая! — рявкнул Плисецкий. — Да я — никогда! Тем более, с чего вдруг я буду смотреть на этого старого идиота?!

Я улыбнулась, машинально копируя улыбку Виктора.

— По последним данным, вы, Юра, имеете давние платонические чувства к своему старшему товарищу по цеху, Виктору Никифорову. И, вы только представьте себе, эту информацию мне любезно и безвозмездно предоставили «Ангелы Юрия»…

— Да нашла, кому…

— Не перебивайте, пожалуйста. Доказательства говорят сами за себя.

Плисецкий почему-то оглянулся на Отабека. Ага, почему-то.

— Витя, как она сказала? Что значит пу-ра-то-ни-чес-кие? — потребовал ответа Юри, подёргав Виктора за рукав.

— Шантажировать меня этим вздумала? — прошипел Плисецкий, будто кот. — Там была всего одна сраная валентинка, и всё. И мне было десять! — почти выкрикнул он.

— Так и знал, что это был ты, — Виктор сверкнул глазами. — Юра, твой почерк я всегда узнаю.

— Да мне десять всего было, — взволнованно повторил Юра специально для Отабека. Тот кивнул и положил ладонь ему на колено. Мол, всё понимаю, Юра, не волнуйся.

Я постаралась отвести от них взгляд и не пялиться. Не хотела вспугнуть. Ох, Юра. Мне очень неудобно было ставить тебя в такое положение, но иначе ты бы не согласился…

— Ну ладно, с Юрой мы выяснили, — подытожил Виктор. — Я так понимаю, у вас на всех нас есть некий компромат? — он заинтересованно покосился на плотный бумажный конверт.

— Не на всех, — призналась я и подобрала конверт со стола. — Но, если вам интересно… То вот Юри Кацуки, — я вытащила фотографию, — …перед плакатом с Виктором Никифоровым.

— Оу… Юри… — прошелестел Виктор.

— Витя, не смотри! Пожалуйста, не смотри!..

— А вот — Виктор Никифоров, — достала я следующую фотографию, — …перед плакатом с самим собой.

— Витя!..

— А-ха-ха, ну, было дело, да… — Виктор сверкнул глазами. Вот ведь сволочь, — восхищённо подумала я, — ничего не стесняется. — Чисто для справки, расскажите, как мои фанаты умудрились сделать это фото? Насколько я помню, это был четырнадцатый этаж.

Я покачала головой:

— Секрет фирмы.

— А Отабек? — потребовал Плисецкий. — На Отабека у тебя что?

Выглядел Юра так, будто за Отабека собрался растерзать меня, как меховую мышь, а после — нассать в тапки.

— А на него у меня ничего нет, — я развела руками и улыбнулась. — Так что господин Алтын может быть свободен и идти на все четыре стороны.

Плисецкий с облегчением выдохнул.

Он был просто маленьким колючим солнышком. И пока не понимал, что я старалась только для него. Всё это, сегодня, было сделано только для него одного.

— Я останусь, — проговорил Отабек с суровым, каменным лицом. Настоящий друг в беде не бросит, разумеется.

Да-а! Бинго!!

Я прикусила губу, чтобы не выдать себя победной усмешкой. Или, не дай бог, диким воплем.

— Ну, тогда начинаем? — я снова поправила на переносице очки и хлопнула в ладоши.


	19. 19.1 Бесконечность. Кинк (Отабек, Юра, PG-13, кинк: фетиш)

Кожаная куртка Отабека на Юре висит, она ему безбожно велика. Юра выглядит в ней, как малолетка. То есть, он и есть малолетка… И, в который раз, Отабеку приходится говорить своим мыслям заткнуться.

Юра выглядит провокационно. Юра выглядит слабым и одновременно угрожающим. Юра выглядит настолько сексуальным, что Отабеку кажется: ему врезали кулаком в солнечное сплетение, и сейчас он не справится с дыханием.

— Мне идёт? — спрашивает Юра, придерживая пальцами манжеты слишком длинных для него рукавов.

— Идёт, Юра, — отвечает Отабек.

— Слушай, а она тяжёлая, зараза.

Отабек тихо хмыкает.

Однако тяжесть Юре не мешает. По крайней мере, он не спешит от куртки избавляться. Наоборот, кутается в неё, запахивает ворот под подбородком, прячет в горловину щёки и нос. Дышит. Прохладный воздух выходит наружу паром. Всё-таки не май месяц, на дворе люди Рождество справляют.

— Я похож на тебя? — спрашивает Юра, насмешливо.

Разумеется, не похож ни капли. Но Юра всё равно усаживается на припаркованный мотоцикл, широко расставив ноги и взявшись руками за руль. Отабек, внутренне усмехаясь, присаживается сзади, берёт Юру за пояс, прижимается.

— Так и поедем обратно? — спрашивает Юра, чуть погодя.

— Угу, — отвечает Отабек. А потом отгибает ворот куртки и утыкается носом в шею Юры, в светлые растрёпанные волосы.

Юра выгибается, но не отстраняется. Так и сидит, изогнув шею и запрокинув голову вверх. Когда Отабек понимает, что вот-вот уже пора начинать волноваться, что он сделал что-то не то, Юра отмирает и произносит:

— Хорошо-то как… Классно. Ты только представь…

Отпускает руль и берёт Отабека за руки, удерживая их на своём животе.

— Юра, — зовёт его Отабек.

Тот не отвечает.

Тогда Отабек целует его в шею, вжимает в себя худое тело и мечтает о том, чтобы сегодняшняя ночь никогда не кончалась.


	20. 19.2 «Мы звери, звери влюблённые» Кинк (Отабек, Юра, NC-18, кинки: омегаверс, асфиксия)

_Запомнился намертво, четко,_  
_Мгновенно, почти буквально._  
_Сердце кипит, волнуется_  
_Чую, влюбилась фатально я_  
_В тебя. Ты странный, скуластый,_  
_И веришь в себя безумно._  
_Ты — волк, я — волк,_  
_Закапали кровью, слезами друг друга мы._  
  
_* * *_  
_Потом мы лежали плечом к плечу,_  
_Потом мы летали рука в руке,_  
_Потом засыпали наперегонки,_  
_И снова летали и падали в сны._

(Ночные Снайперы — Юго 2)

Барселона оказалась не очень-то и дружественной. Стоило только отойти на пару кварталов от отеля, как за Юркой увязались какие-то отморозки. Может, денег отжать хотели у туриста. А, может, и другого. Другое было страшнее. Юрка, конечно, таблетки принимал без пропусков, но рисковать не хотелось. Это были разрешённые гормоны, которые выписывали специально омегам. И спортом заниматься можно — не допинг, и трахаться — не залетишь. И всё вроде бы в шоколаде, Европа кругом, все гей-френдли, не то, что в серой лапотной России с её медведями и балалайками, где быть омегой считается позорным, хоть ты иди и стреляйся. А всё равно страшно.

Юрка ускорил шаги, и те, что за ним, тоже ускорились. Юрка завернул за угол и побежал. Это не фанатки с визгами «Юрочка-котик» за тобой бегут и кошачьи ушки хотят тебе на голову примерить. Это альфа. И, судя по топоту, не один. Двое? Трое? Ты только представь, Плисецкий. И всей толпой — на тебя. Будут сразу или по очереди? Юрка почувствовал, как внутри стынет комок льда. Страх паскудный. Какого чёрта он вообще выперся погулять на ночь глядя? Порыв ветра донёс до него запах. Альфы в гоне. Не посмотрят ни на возраст, ни на гражданство. Выебут, и всё. Ну а хули, состояние аффекта, и любой суд их оправдает.

Он забился в какой-то проулок, затаился. И выдохнул только, когда погоня пронеслась мимо.

С ближайшей улицы раздалось рычание мотоцикла, и вот он уже вырулил Юрке навстречу, огромный железный монстр с рогатым рулём, такой, кажется, неповоротливый в узком переулке. В седле, широко расставив ноги, сидел Алтын.

— Садись, поехали. Едешь или нет?

Юрка, как во сне, смотрел на Отабека, прижимал к груди выданный запасной шлем и слышал отдалённые крики погони. Альфы возвращались. Неужели искали его по запаху?

Он запрыгнул на сиденье мотоцикла, Отабеку за спину, прижался, схватился за его плечи и только тогда понял.

— Я думал, ты бета, — ляпнул Юрка, чуть ли не передумав. Валить отсюда надо, Плисецкий. Валить! Чем один альфа лучше другого? Ничем. Шило на мыло менять...

— Я тебя не трону, — выкрикнул Отабек, пуская слова по ветру. Они разогнались и промчались по пешеходному переходу. В спину раздались крики. Кажется. Юрка не слушал. Ты меня не тронешь. А если я тебя трону, то что? Как там у вас в Казахстане дело с омегами обстоит? Тоже сидят молча по углам, паскудные гормоны глотают? На сцену не лезут? Юрка ничего про Казахстан не знал, зато начитался то ли про какие-то Эмираты, то ли про Северную Африку, где детишкам до сих пор делали поголовно-принудительную стерилизацию года в два-три. Мол, не по-человечески это, когда мужик рожать может. Тьфу, что за ересь людям лезет в голову.

Отабек вскоре припарковался, остановился. Юрка увидел скамейку и ринулся к ней, загребая ногами, будто к спасательному кругу торопился. Сел. Пальцы дрожали.

— Я тоже не знал, что ты омега, — сказал Отабек, подсаживаясь рядом. — На таблетках?

Юрка угукнул. Дрожь не проходила, более того, внутри, в пузе, ворочалось что-то злоебучее. Ныло.

— Тяжело тебе...

— Я слышал, вам, альфам, не легче, — прошипел Юрка в отместку. — Железный самоконтроль, медитации и успокоительные. А чуть омега мимо пройдёт, и всё летит к чертям...

— Да нет, я конкретно о тебе. Тяжело кататься, когда... Ну...

— Что «ну»-то?

— Когда течка, — родил наконец Отабек. Было ещё достаточно светло, чтобы Юрка заметил у него на щеках румянец. Тьфу, бля.

— А она у меня только через неделю. Мы с Яковом, моим тренером, всё рассчитали...

Юрка осёкся, когда увидел, как Отабек качает головой.

— Может, перенервничал. Или смена климатических поясов... — Отабек посмотрел куда-то в сторону. — Это чувствуется, Юр. Уже сейчас.

— Что? Нет, бред.

— Я почувствовал.

Да как же он завтра кататься-то будет?! Климатические пояса, мать вашу? Да он же тогда неделю будет в лёжку лежать! Да Яков его убьёт!

— Мне нельзя... — бледно, потерянно проблеял Юрка. Доктор, не надо говорить такой диагноз, что значит «летально»? Это насовсем?

Отабек схватил его за плечи, а Юрка это почувствовал только, когда встать попытался, и что-то не пустило.

Он задрожал, когда посмотрел на Отабека. «Я не хочу». Потом от шока, не иначе, у него отнялись ноги.

— Ой, — сказал Юрка, заваливаясь набок.

Отабек не дал упасть, удержал. Юрку мгновенно кинуло в пот, в жар, а внутри, в пузе, заныло от пустоты. Будто чёрная дыра сама себя глодала. Пока ещё слабенько, только расхаживаясь. Потом, где-то через час, она вырастет и начнёт жрать его в полную силу. И ничего не поможет, ни руки, ни игрушки, ничего, только лежать пластом, прихватив зубами угол подушки, и ждать, когда пройдёт само.

— Тише, — пробормотал Отабек, скользя по его лицу встревоженным взглядом. — Всё так плохо?

Юрка поднёс дрожащую руку ко рту, утёр пот, выступивший над верхней губой.

— Плохо.

— Пойдём со мной. Здесь неподалёку есть один отель. Недорогой. И вопросов не задают.

Юрка подумал сперва, что ослышался.

— Что?! — он заорал так, что на них начали оборачиваться. Да кто вообще такой этот Отабек Алтын, откуда взялся, что от него хочет?

— Я помогу. Я... хочу помочь...

— Ты меня от одних таких только что спас. Они тоже бежали за мной, помогать хотели.

— Я почувствовал ещё, когда ваша сборная заселялась. Юра, тебя ведь невозможно не заметить.

— Да что ты говоришь. А, может, ты конкурента из строя вывести пытаешься? На золото нацелился, а?

— Юр... Я ведь тоже не железный. Долго не смогу...

— Чо не сможешь? — не понял Юрка.

Отабек коротко вздохнул.

— Терпеть это.

Юрка оглядел его повнимательнее. Лихорадочно-блестящие глаза, идиотский румянец на щеках. И, главное, руки. Руки, которыми Отабек его к себе прижимал.

— Я тебя ведь раньше знал. Ещё пять лет назад. Занимался у Якова. И там был ты. Стройный, гибкий. Я ещё не знал, что так бывает, если омега...

— Ты хорош мне заливать тут! — перебил Юра. — Я тебя не помню!

— У тебя были глаза воина. Один против всех, наперекор судьбе. Как зверь, только вперёд, ни шагу назад.

Какой ещё, к чёртовой матери, зверь, какие глаза? Обычные у него глаза.

— Мы с тобой, Юр… Одинаковые. Я уже тогда это понял.

Юрка затряс головой, отказываясь вообще всё это слушать. Внутри, между тем, нарастало. Казалось, чем сильнее он психует, тем быстрее наступает эта сволочь.

— Я не хочу, — прошептал Юрка почти про себя.

— Тогда давай отвезу тебя обратно. К твоим. Юра?

Юрка помотал головой, показывая, чтобы Отабек помолчал. Что он там говорил про помощь?

— Как ты мне помогать собрался? Это реально поможет?

Отабек покосился на него одним глазом.

— Говорят… если есть, с кем провести… это время, то на следующий день всё проходит.

Юрка сказал:

— Блядь. Вот пизда.

А внутри, тем временем, всё росло, и ширилось, и горело. Будто там у него засела злоебучая кошка, у которой начался март. И теперь ей хочется выгибать хвост и спину и трахаться с котами по вонючим помойкам.

А Отабек ведь сказал, что они одинаковые.

И Юрка решился. Потому что или он рискнёт, или просто сойдёт с дистанции. А Отабек обещал помочь. И это ещё неизвестно, кто кому поможет, — подумал Юрка, покосившись на руки, которые Отабек сцепил, и которые дрожали мелкой дрожью.

— Ты транспорт-то свой вести сможешь? — спросил он с сомнением.

— Да. Смогу.

— Тогда давай в твой отель. Где не задают вопросов.

***

Когда Отабек начал его целовать, ещё в лифте, Юрка потёк, будто сучка. На этаж поднимался уже со стоящим членом и с зудящей задницей. Сейчас мне туда вставят, — думал он, пока Отабек воевал с ключ-картой. У него руки дрожали. А на лице — всё равно похер-фейс. Юрку это бесило. Ну, помимо прочей всей ситуации. Сейчас мы будем трахаться, как альфа с омегой. Начало, блядь, и конец. Интересно, а узел будет? И не треснет ли у него жопа. И сможет ли он завтра кататься?

Всё равно он уже потонул. Какая разница. Но Отабек сказал, что это может помочь. Что если «вязка»… тьфу, бля, слово-то какое-то собачье… В смысле, если сделать это сейчас, не оттягивая, то за ночь может уйти. Уйди, пожалуйста, уйди, ну сволочь ты, течка несчастная, чего ты началась прямо сейчас? А, может, и правда, нервы и климатические пояса.

Отабек схватил его за рукав и втянул за собой в номер. Они арендовали его на ночь. Администраторша с рыбьим невыразительным лицом, кажется, спала на ходу, регистрируя их и выдавая ключ. Наверное, фигурное катание не смотрит. Ты только представь, что щас в номере на третьем этаже твориться будет. А вообще нет, не представляй. Мы и сами, без тебя справимся.

Отабек снова полез целоваться, а ещё схватил своими лапищами и прижал к себе. Юрку тут же развезло по нему, как по горячей бетонной плите. Стояло у Отабека тоже бетонно. Не болит? — хотелось бы спросить Юрке, но ехидства не было, у него самого такой же флагшток в штанах стоял.

— Отабек… — это сейчас он сказал? Чо ты, Плисецкий, промямлил, как девица? Вешаешься на него и блеешь. Хотя Отабек тоже не казался таким уж спокойным. Отпустил себя что ли. Тяжко это, наверное, всё время с невыразительным лицом ходить. Юрка потёрся членом, намекая, что прелюдию можно пропустить, и Отабек вздрогнул.

— Хочу тебя. Трахни меня. Возьми и выеби. Я весь теку, потрогай. Хочу твои пальцы. И член. Отабек, ну… — заткнись, заткнись сейчас же. Юрка застонал, когда понял, что мозги у него живут отдельно от тела. Тело хочет, а мозги продолжают думать. Полная десинхронизация.

— Да, Юра. Сейчас.

Когда его штаны оказались расстёгнутыми, Юра не заметил. А вот руку на своём члене ощутил. Отабек всего лишь достал его из трусов, — как всё. Юрка вскрикнул и тут же кончил. Как будто внутри у него бомба взорвалась. Юрка повис на Отабековой шее, потому что ноги не держали.

— Это что, ты сейчас…

— Да-да, это я сейчас. Где тут кровать?

На кровать его отнесли и опустили бережно, будто он был фарфоровым. Юрка аж фыркнул. Сраные телячьи нежности. Внутренности слишком быстро опомнились от взрыва и хотели ещё. Юрка надеялся, что они с Отабеком хотя бы успеют раздеться. Он начал быстро стаскивать с себя куртку, футболку, майку, спинывать кеды и джинсы. Отабек от него не отставал.

Наконец, Юрка его увидел.

— О. Ну ни хрена себе. Вот это агрегат, — ляпнул он, не смолчав.

Отабек тихо хмыкнул и повёл плечами. Мол, само выросло, чем тут гордиться. Юрка сглотнул, пытаясь прикинуть, а влезет ли это в него целиком. И что делать, если появится ещё и узел.

— Юр, всё нормально?

Ничего не нормально. Кто вообще выдумал, что Плисецкий должен родиться омегой? Самого его отправить ебаться с такими членами. И Отабек ведь ни в чём не виноват. Нормальный он парень. Может, даже понравился бы Юрке в какое-нибудь другое время. В смысле, это не значит, что он ему не нравится сейчас. Просто обстоятельства…

— Юр, если не хочешь, я могу ничего не делать.

Отабек стоял в сторонке и даже не подходил. Разговаривал с ним спокойным голосом, будто с диким зверем каким-то. Юрка поднял на него глаза.

— Да как же это ничего не делать? Я свихнусь сейчас.

— Угу, — сказал Отабек и двинулся вперёд. Мол, принял к сведению, идём на помощь. Юрка вытянул руки, потому что обниматься ему понравилось. Отабек оказался очень обнимательный. Большой и приятный. Сплошные мышцы, литые и крепкие.

Тут он почувствовал пальцы и взвился, когда чужая рука обхватила член.

— Нет! — выкрикнул он, чуть ли не скатываясь с кровати на пол. Перевозбуждённый член, даром что недавно кончивший, болел. Тут не секс скоро будет, а истязания. — Не могу, не трогай, больно, — прошептал он, когда Отабек застыл над ним, боясь пошевелиться.

— Давай ртом возьму? — предложил он, и Юрку выгнуло от одних только слов.

Отабек осторожный, он двигается, будто с оглядкой, словно боится что-то разбить или кого-то покалечить. Юрка застонал, когда головка его члена легла на влажный язык. Схватился за жёсткие короткие волосы, пригибая голову ближе к себе. Слова растерялись где-то между мозгом и ртом. Рукам Отабека тоже нашлось применение. Когда один палец проник Юрке в задницу, почти без сопротивления, по скользкой смазке, возражать не захотелось. Юрка наоборот раздвинул ноги шире, мол, всё нормально, продолжай. Так они и продолжили. Отабек стоял над ним и, сволочь, делал из Юрки возбуждённое желе. То языком, то пальцами. Потом взялся за руку Юры и попытался осторожно высвободить свои волосы из его хватки.

— Юра, пусти, — попросил.

— Не останавливайся. Ты куда?

— Я не ухожу, — мотнул он головой.

Юрка уронил руку на кровать. Отабек поставил рядом с нею колено. Взобрался сверху. Сейчас вставит мне, — подумал Юра и даже не дёрнулся прикрыть задницу.

— Юр, можно?

И он ещё спрашивал!

— Нужно, — ощерился Юрка, приподнимая голову. — Чо ты такой, я прям не знаю, раз решили, что о-о-о!..

Это Отабек ему вставил. Хорошо вставил. Сразу мозги навылет. Юрка забился, закричал, выгибаясь и пытаясь то ли соскочить, то ли натянуться ещё больше. Он не сразу понял, что Отабек прикрыл ему рот ладонью. Заткнул, чтобы не так громко орал. Лишённый возможности кричать, Юрка жалобно застонал, заглядывая в глаза. Наддал бёдрами вверх, мол, двигайся, хочу. Откуда ж он знал, что ему настолько понравится? Чтобы сразу до крика, и держать себя в руках сил нет. Внутри, там, где сейчас был Отабек, пекло и изнывало. Видать, Отабек всё правильно делал. Раз Юркино нутро с такой охотой его принимало.

Юрка зажмурился, когда Отабек отнял руку и толкнулся глубже. Ладно, не буду больше орать, всё хорошо. Ну, двигайся, слышишь, всё нормально. Не больно. Классно. Говорил же, что хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Вот и еби теперь. Сильнее хочу. Чо ты такой медленный, я тут сейчас умру под тобой, какой ты, сука, медленный… Отабек снова прижал его губы своей широкой ладонью. Юрка сдавленно засмеялся, хотя ему было совсем не смешно.

— Юр, я и так из последних сил держусь. А тут ещё ты…

— Что я?.. — он перехватил его ладонь своими руками, заставил опустить.

— Хочешь, чтобы я от одних твоих слов кончил?

Да где ж тебя растили, Отабек Алтын, что ты от таких слов заводишься?

— Хочу, — ответил Юрка. — Чтобы ты в меня кончил. Прямо сейчас. Давай, кончай.

Отабек всхлипнул и толкнулся в него как-то особенно сильно. Сразу весь, так что бёдра с пошлым звуком шлёпнули Юрку по заднице. И вздрогнул, тоже всем телом. Рука его непроизвольно сжалась у Юрки на горле. Внутри что-то разлилось, Юрка почувствовал влажное. Сперму Отабека. Если тот сейчас вытащит член, то из Юрки потечёт прямо на не разобранную постель. Он попытался сжаться, и Отабек снова подал голос, простонал с сомкнутыми губами. Это он так кончал. Юрка ощутил, как у него в груди что-то выворачивается наизнанку. Нельзя же быть таким вот… как Отабек. Или можно? С ним, с Юркой — да, можно.

— Юра, ты… — Отабек отдышался, прижался лбом к его плечу. Будто в глаза боялся смотреть. Ну, в комнате и так полутьма была, нечего рассматривать. — Ты невозможный просто.

— Ага, — подтвердил Юрка и заржал шёпотом. — И я ещё хочу, кстати. Ты там ещё не всё?

Отабек завозился, переступая коленями. С удивлением ответил:

— Похоже, что нет. Но надо успокоиться.

— Зачем это?..

— Узел… растёт от слишком сильного прилива крови.

— А ты когда-нибудь с узлом пробовал? — Юрке было любопытно, так что даже дискомфорт в заднице отступал.

Отабек помолчал, потом ответил:

— Нет.

— И я нет, — и Юрка захлопнул пасть и сглотнул, чтобы не вытрепать, что Отабек у него вообще первый, а до этого — только рука и игрушки.

Потом Отабек отодвинулся и вышел, без предупреждения. Юрка еле-еле успел сжаться, но, по ощущениям, из задницы всё равно полилось. Он недовольно охнул.

— Что, больно? Порвал? — Отабек схватил его за бедро, придержал ногу, будто хотел внутрь залезть пальцами. Юрка не дался, ощупал себя сам.

— Нет, просто я весь мокрый.

Отабек руки не убирал. Потом, наконец, попросил:

— Дай… дай посмотрю.

— Да чего там смотреть-то? — Юрка чувствовал себя неудачником. Вот будто всё у них было хорошо, а он испортил.

— Юра. Дай.

Ого. А с таким серьёзным Отабеком хрен поспоришь. Юрка психанул, плюнул и раздвинул ноги.

— И повернись.

Повернулся, вставая на четвереньки. И стараясь не представлять, какой там вид Отабеку сзади открылся. На всего Плисецкого. Задница течёт, член стоит, яйца поджались, стоит на четвереньках и жопой крутит, будто шлюха какая-то. Зашибись картинка.

Отабек опустил ему на половинки свои широкие ладони и раздвинул. Юрка подался вперёд, припал на локти, охнул, выставил задницу ещё выше, стараясь зажаться изо всех сил. И оказался не готов, когда Отабек сперва погладил его сжатые мышцы пальцами а потом, кажется, начал лизать… он что, сосёт его там? Юрка завыл, начиная грызть собственный кулак.

Отабек, идиот.

Нельзя, пусти.

Ещё.

Перестань.

Сделай так снова.

Юрка пропустил момент, когда Отабек победил его и проник внутрь; он уже не различал, язык то был, или всё-таки пальцы, или всё сразу, вместе. Нет, наверное, пальцы. Слишком глубоко.

Хорошо-о-о!

А потом руки Отабека огладили его по спине, по заднице, по животу… И Юрка снова ощутил его внутри. Отабек вошёл в него, будто вплыл, так мягко и скользко, такой большой, — Юрка же помнил, какой он был большой, но теперь это его не пугало. Юрка заметил, что он сам покачивается взад и вперёд, словно трахает Отабеков член своей задницей.

— Юр, не торопись, — руки Отабека скользили вдоль его спины.

Юрка выгибался и не слушал. Хрен тебе, теперь моя очередь. Он зажмурился и продолжал. Но потом Отабек сделал странное — схватил его за плечо — не удержал, за волосы. Юрка выдрался, как мог, и крикнул:

— Блядь, пусти, больно!

— Юра…

— Двигайся, давай!

Отабек повёл рукой и прихватил его за горло, лёг сверху, придавливая собой. У Юрки колени от двойной тяжести расползлись по покрывалу. Растяжка же. Вот и лежи теперь, как лягушка. Юрка зарычал. А потом заскулил. Когда Отабек наддал бедрами, въехал в него с такой силой, будто стену хотел своим членом прошибить. У Юрки внутри всё сжалось, не от боли, а от какого-то стрёмного ощущения. Вроде и хорошо, а вроде только хуже стало. Голодно. Мало. Как будто его только дразнили, а не давали. Юрка закричал. В который раз закричал. Похер ему на Отабековы предупреждения. Но голос его превратился в сип, когда на горле пальцы сжались сильнее. Юрка ошеломлённо сглотнул, чувствуя напряжение. Спина у него выгнулась, и шею он вытянул, поясницу вздёрнул вверх, поддаваясь под каждый толчок и стараясь урвать побольше. Когда пальцы на горле стали сжиматься сильнее, Юрка задышал часто-часто. Губы казались вспухшими. По ним потекла слюна. Он заскулил, чувствуя, как Отабек долбится и чуть ли не ломает его позвоночник напополам. Воздуха ему, щас голова лопнет! Он застонал трудно, из глубины напряжённого горла вырвался низкий и протяжный вой. Он сейчас сдохнет или что? Задохнётся. Или всё же кончит сперва? Он хватанул воздуха ещё, почти ничего не почувствовал, только жар по всему телу. Потом Отабек отпустил руку, и Юрка вдохнул.

Он кончал молча, стиснув пальцами перекрученное покрывало, подаваясь назад и подставляясь. Потом расслабился, растёкся по кровати, неживой и счастливый. Отабек ещё пару раз его качнул, а потом остановился.

— Юр, ты как? — спросил. Сука, заботливый.

— Дышу ещё, — пролепетал Юрка, справившись с языком и губами.

— Прости, если следы будут.

— Пф, — сказал Юрка и зажал задницу, чтобы Отабек, стало быть, не отвлекался.

— И ты так кричишь…

— Как?

— Ну, будто я тебя убиваю.

Юрка вздохнул.

— Это ты мне так хорошо делаешь, что я молчать не могу.

— Гм.

— Ты не бойся, я сильный. И я скажу, если чо не так.

— Ладно.

А потом Отабек продолжил. Долго. Размеренно, как маятник. Юрка уже и очухаться успел, и завестись, а Отабек всё долбил и долбил его, словно у него там поршни и подшипники ходили под кожей. Юрка будто оголёнными нервами, чувствовал, как ему на спину с лица Отабека срываются капли пота. Ёжился от внутреннего холодка и прогибался ниже.

Потом руки Отабека начали подрагивать.

— Юр… — произнёс он. — Я больше не могу. Юр, я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось.

Ну, чего он, в самом деле? Одно закончится, другое начнётся. В смысле, кончат они оба, и что?

— Эта ночь… И ты… Юра…

— Ты не боись. Я всегда буду. Я не кончусь, — ответил Юрка, потягиваясь и приподнимаясь, плотнее прижимаясь к Отабеку спиной. — Руку дай, — скомандовал он, вдруг.

Отабек поставил свою пятерню рядом с его кистью. Юрка просунул пальцы под вспотевшую ладонь, сжал крепко.

— Вот так. Понял.

— Понял, — прошелестел Отабек над ухом и толкнулся в него так, что Юрка чуть не полетел носом в подушку. Шутка ли, на себе весь вес держать так долго.

А Отабек толкнулся в него раз, другой и замер, дрожа мелкой дрожью, часто задышал. Кончал он там что ли? Юрка сжался, и руку сжал, а Отабек в ответ стиснул его пальцы так, что чуть их не переломал. И Юрка только тогда почувствовал его. Узел этот. Внутри. Распирающий. Раздвинул так, что не шевельнуться, не сняться с него. Колени окончательно подломились, и Юрка всё-таки упал, утянув Отабека за собой. Вздрагивающего, стонущего Отабека. Как же ему, наверное, хорошо, от его голоса даже уши гудят. Юрка завистливо вздохнул и дёрнулся, вздрогнул, когда в его плечо вонзились чужие зубы. Неглубоко и почти не больно. Или это на адреналине казалось, что не больно. Юрку выгнуло под Отабеком, на узле обжаться не получилось, но судорога всё равно прошла по позвоночнику и выстрелила через низ живота. Юрка в изнеможении прикрыл глаза. Как он завтра свою программу будет катать? Непонятно. Сможет ли вообще на лёд выйти.

Ну, завтра и будет видно.

А за метку он потом Отабеку по шее настучит. С гормонами-то у него теперь всё хорошо будет. А вот с личной жизнью…

Юрка всё ещё держал руку Отабека в своей. Сжал пальцы и уловил ответное пожатие. С личной жизнью они тоже как-нибудь вместе разберутся.


	21. 20. Спасибо. Smarm (Виктор, Яков, PG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Примечание: «Smarm» — фанфик, в котором один персонаж дает понять, словом или делом, как важна для него дружба (без намека на романтические или сексуальные отношения) с другим персонажем.

Я не знаю, как сказать... Никогда не умел говорить. Но одного «спасибо» слишком мало, чтобы выразить то, что я чувствую. Ты всегда поддерживал меня. С самого первого моего выступления. Помнишь, как я тогда волновался? Хорохорился, доводил всех тупыми шутками, а сам, внутри, дрожал так, что ноги не гнулись. А ты опустил руки мне на плечи, будто к месту припечатал, и сказал: «Успокойся, прекрати этот цирк, ты всё сделаешь». Понимаешь, Яков, тогда ты показал мне, что ты в меня веришь! И твоя вера странным образом меня изменила. Я стал сильнее. В один момент.

И дальше всегда было только так. Я знал, что с тобою я, как за каменной стеной. Стоит только психануть, ощутить неуверенность, как ты будешь рядом, с нужным словом, с советом или примером.

Я не знаю, каким был твой собственный опыт, как помытарила тебя жизнь, что ты стал таким мудрым, таким понимающим. Когда кажется, что проблема неразрешима, убийственна, не даёт кататься, ты приходишь и помогаешь, и всё налаживается. Ты же всех нас, мальчишек и девчонок, стоящих на коньках, видишь насквозь. И ведь, наверное, мы и правда для тебя мальчишки и девчонки, словно дети неразумные, да? Желторотые несмышлёныши, а ты с нами нянчишься, сопли утираешь. Наверное, именно таким должен быть настоящий отец, Яков... Прости, что говорю тебе это вот так, по телефону, диктую на автоответчик... Но разве такое говорят в лицо?

Да, и прости ты меня, дурака, что я уехал. Не могу, понимаешь? Не могу оставаться здесь, когда он там, в Японии, и так танцует...

Я знаю, что не смогу стать для Юри таким же тренером, каким ты был для меня, самым лучшим, самым главным человеком в жизни. Вряд ли у меня это получится. Но пример у меня перед глазами, и я буду к нему стремиться.

Я надеюсь, что однажды ты увидишь, как катается Юри. Увидишь так, как вижу это я, и тогда поймёшь, почему я не смог оставаться в стороне, не воспользовался его слабостью и несовершенством, а решил помочь, захотел вырастить из него по-настоящему сильного соперника. Надеюсь, я справлюсь со своей задачей. Яков, пожалуйста, ты только представь, что так будет. Если ты представишь, то обязательно поймёшь, почему я уехал.

Ведь это он позвал меня.

Сам.

Не знаю, что ещё сказать, Яков. Наверное, «до свидания»? Мы обязательно встретимся с тобой в новом сезоне, и я буду ждать этого с нетерпением.


End file.
